


Unofficially Official

by starlitpurple



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were <i>only</i> gone a week, Bolin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficially Official

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet for Fandom Snowflake - Day 6.

“Hi! So. How’d it go? You guys were gone so long that Pabu and I were thinking about writing you, but then I wondered how it’d get to you in the spirit world cause I don’t think post goes there and--”

“ _Hi_ Bolin,” Korra said over his yammering while Asami snickered into her hand. Her other was held in Korra’s own, and Korra squeezed her fingers lightly.

“We were _only_ gone a week, Bolin. You were away for much longer than that,” Asami put in, still half chuckling.

“Yeah, but that was different! We were all kind of doing our own things. Korra was recuperating, and you were pushing Future Industries forward, and Mako was…” Bolin’s eyes trailed to their clasped hands and he stopped mid sentence and flailed his arms so much that Pabu nearly lost his footing atop his shoulders. “Ohhh yay! It looks like things went well? Are you guys...official?”

Korra’s cheeks tinged pink as she looked at Asami, who somehow kept her cool. She raised their clasped hands and smiled endearingly at Korra, then back to Bolin. “The spirit world is nice. A good place to clear your head for a while,” she told him, avoiding the question. “And Korra is an amazing guide.” She gently tugged their hands up a bit more and nuzzled her cheek into Korra’s fingers.

Bolin flailed once more--though only with his hands this time as to not dislodge poor Pabu, who had somehow remained perched around his neck. “Ohhhh you are! I mean, I am so happy for you both!”

“They didn’t say that, Bolin!” Mako’s voice, from behind them.

The three of them turned, watching him approach. He smiled as he crossed the distance, and when he caught up to them, he shot a meaningful glance down at their hands. His eyes were genuine when he looked back at them and put a hand to each of their shoulders (with a half wince that made Bolin huff loudly and grumble something about a sling), and said, “But I’m happy for you, too.”


End file.
